prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Smile Kuru! Kuru!
is the only character song for Candy. It appears in ''Smile Pretty Cure!'' Vocal Best!!. Lyrics |-|Romaji= "Kyandi wa kirakira shita min'na no egao ga daisuki ~kuru! Ame no hi datte, kaze no hi datte Ippa~i no nikoniko ga sekai wo sukū ~kuru~!" (Go! Go! Let's Go! Let's Smile! Kyandi!) Monogatari wa owaranai ~kuru! Tsudzuki wa min'na de egaku ~kuru! Masshiroi chimi no mirai Ashi ato ima, niji iro ni naru ~kuru! Ashita mo shiawase yatte ~kuru! (kuru!) Mune ni kibō waite ~kuru! (kuru!) Tatoe tōku hanaretemo waraeba tinkuru☆ Kanarazu akarui asa ga ~kuru! (kuru!) Sono egao ni ai ni ~kuru! (kuru!) Daremo hitorikiri janai Tsunagaru kokoro ni sumairu yatte ~kuru! (Go! Go! Let's Go! Let's Smile! Kyandi!) Issho dakara ganbareta ~kuru! "Arigatō" min'na nakama ~kuru! Daijina takaramono wa Naki warai shita takusan no hibi ~kuru! Sobieru kabe sae koete ~kuru! (kuru!) Mata ureshiku natte ~kuru! (kuru!) Omoiyari de rinku shita yūjō sākuru! Mabushiku kagayaku haru ga ~kuru! (kuru!) Itsuka aeru toki ga ~kuru! (kuru!) Zutto tomodachi de iyou Hirogaru sekai ni hikari ga michite ~kuru! "Hora, min'na no ganbatteru koe ga kikoeru ~kuru! Min'na tomodachi ni nareta kara Kyandi mo isshōkenmei mae ni susumu ~kuru~!" Ashita mo shiawase yatte ~kuru! (kuru!) Mune ni kibō waite ~kuru (kuru!) Tatoe tōku hanaretemo waraeba tinkuru☆ Kanarazu akarui asa ga ~kuru (kuru!) Sono egao ni ai ni ~kuru! (kuru!) Daremo hitorikiri janai Tsunagaru kokoro ni sumairu yatte ~kuru! "Kyandi wa zettai zettai min'na no koto wo wasurenai ~kuru! Dakara...sayonara suru toki datte Zutto zutto sumairu kuru~!" |-|Kanji= (セリフ) キャンディはキラキラしたみんなの笑顔がだいすきクル! 雨の日だって、風の日だって いっぱぁ〜いのニコニコが世界をすくうクル〜! (Go! Go! Let's Go! Let's Smile! キャンディ!) ものがたりは終わらないクル! つづきはみんなで描くクル! まっしろいチミの未来 あしあと今、虹色になるクル! 明日もしあわせやってクル!(クル!) 胸に希望わいてクル!(クル!) たとえ遠く離れても笑えばティンクル☆ かならず明るい朝がクル!(クル!) その笑顔に逢いにクル!(クル!) だれもひとりきりじゃない つながる心にスマイルやってクル! (Go! Go! Let's Go! Let's Smile! キャンディ!) 一緒だからがんばれたクル! 「ありがとう」みんな仲間クル! 大事なたからものは 泣き笑いした沢山の日々クル! そびえる壁さえ越えてクル!(クル!) またうれしくなってクル!(クル!) 思いやりでリンクした友情サークル! まぶしく輝く春がクル!(クル!) いつか逢える時がクル!(クル!) ずっと友達でいよう 広がる世界に光が満ちてクル! (セリフ) ほら、みんなの頑張ってる声が聴こえるクル! みんなともだちになれたから キャンディーも一生懸命前に進むクル〜! 明日もしあわせやってクル!(クル!) 胸に希望わいてクル!(クル!) たとえ遠く離れても笑えばティンクル☆ かならず明るい朝がクル!(クル!) その笑顔に逢いにクル!(クル!) だれもひとりきりじゃない つながる心にスマイルやってクル! (セリフ) キャンディは絶対絶対みんなのことを忘れないクル! だから…さよならする時だって ずっとずっとスマイルクル〜! |-| English= "Candy is the one who makes everyone's smiles shine ~kuru! Even if the day is rainy, even if the day is windy I will save this world that is full of smiles ~kuru~!" (Go! Go! Let's Go! Let's Smile! Candy!) Our story will never end ~kuru! As long as all of us continue to write it ~kuru! As we leave our footprints on the white soil of the future They change with all the colors of the rainbow ~kuru! The happiness that brings tomorrow ~kuru! (Kuru!) Causes hope to well up in my chest ~kuru! (Kuru!) In the distance is a bright morning☆ That will always brings laughter ~kuru! (Kuru!) With a smile full of love ~kuru! (Kuru!) With a smile that is connected to your heart My loneliness is coming to an end ~kuru! (Go! Go! Let's Go! Let's Smile! Candy!) Together all of us will do our best ~kuru! "Thank you" to all of my friends ~kuru! Though I smile and cry every day My friends are my precious treasures ~kuru! You will get through any obstacles before you ~kuru! It brings me great joy to see ~kuru! (Kuru!) That our circle of friendship is linked to kindness! Someday in this beautiful springtime ~kuru! (Kuru!) I will encounter ~kuru! Many friends Who will spread light over the world ~kuru! "Listen to my voice, let's continue to do our best ~kuru! All of you will become friends Candy is the one who is eagerly pushing us on together ~kuru!" The happiness that brings tomorrow ~kuru! (Kuru!) Causes hope to well up in my chest ~kuru! (Kuru!) In the distance is a bright morning☆ That will always bring laughter ~kuru! (Kuru!) With this the smile full of love ~kuru! (Kuru!) With a smile that is connected to your heart My loneliness has come to an end ~kuru! "Candy won't let everyone forget these important things ~kuru! So...even though it is time to say goodbye Always always keep smiling ~kuru~! " Audio Category:Smile Pretty Cure! Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Character Songs Category:Image Songs